


Bound to You

by RavenHeart13



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Eventual Smut, F/M, Investigations, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), M/M, Mystery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, minor shinra/celty, shizuo and izaya deserve better, slow burn like y'all are gonna burn alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHeart13/pseuds/RavenHeart13
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya, Izaya and Shizuo, forever enemies. It's how all of Ikebukuro knows them, and they're more than happy to stay that way.But when a mysterious disappearance shakes their world, they'll have to put this all aside to save the one they both care for.For now. Like everyone knows, Shizuo and Izaya are anything but partners.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Bound to You

Ikebukuro is different at night. 

That is to say, Ikebukuro is the same city no matter when you tread upon it. Same streets sprawled out like a maze, same shady characters. Ikebukuro is Ikebukuro all the time, but the night is when it reveals its true nature. It turns its blushing face to the moonlight and grins, all crooked, twisted, and impossible to look away from. Night is when all the fun happens-if your idea of fun is illegal activity that law enforcement still pretends to turn a blind eye to. 

Izaya likes it better this way. He much prefers the way the city looks at night. He likes the contrast of city lights against darkened skies. There’s a lot more thrill when he can’t totally see the vending machine come flying at him before it hits. And of course, the humans at night are _so_ fun to observe. 

It’s quite late. He could use a rest, and Ikebukuro could use a break from the infamous Izaya Orihara. But where is the excitement in that? Izaya pulls on his jacket and takes to the streets with the ghost of a smile on his lips. 

*****************************

Shizuo doesn’t have to take to the streets. He’s been on them all damn day. There’s never a dull moment when he works for Tom, let alone a break. Some sleaze wouldn’t pay back the money they owed, or they just rubbed certain people the wrong way. Shizuo had to make sure they paid what needed to be paid-usually all it took was his name alone for people to cough up the debt. 

Which is good. Like he always says, Shizuo Heiwajima hates violence. 

Even for the strongest man in Ikebukuro, there has always been something about the city at night that set him off. People in this town embraced the night, made it theirs in a way that became damn inconvenient for Shizuo. It usually ended up with him working overtime and someone else with a broken bone. Or two. 

However, tonight is looking to be a lucky one for him. 

“I don’t think I have anything else on my radar for today.” Tom scrolls through his phone as the two of them walk side by side. “So you’re free to go.”

 _Thank God_ , Shizuo thinks. He can be dense, but he knows better than to say those sort of things out loud. Jobs like this don’t come around every day. 

Shizuo sends him a wave as he walks off. The rest of the night is his to do as he wants. He considers stopping at Russia Sushi, but he’s not all that hungry, and definitely not in the mood to have to guess what’s in the food before eating it. 

Because he is a man with a vast social circle and too many friends to count, he decides to try and find Celty to hang around. For the third time this week. Really, it’s either hang out with Celty, Shinra or, (and he shudders at the thought) _Izaya_. And there’s no hanging out with Izaya, just Shizuo trying to kick his ass to kingdom come. 

It doesn’t take long to run into Celty. She’s always off on some sort of mission. And if she’s not doing that, she’ll ride around anyway. She claims it’s a stress reliever, and frankly, Celty needs all the stress relief she can get. Shizuo spots her riding along a main road and waves her over. She stops the bike with a screeching halt, and, of course, Shizuo hears whispers around them. 

“It’s the Headless Rider!”

“And Shizuo! Jeez, he’s scary.”

“You don’t think they’re together, do you?”

Shizuo ought to knock them out for that kind of talk. But not tonight. Celty climbs off her bike and greets him. 

“ _Slow night, Shizuo?_ ”

“You know it,” he grunts. “Are you up to anything? Mind if I tag along?”

_“Sure, but I-”_

“Whoa! Is that Izaya Orihara?!”

Shizuo whips up his head at the voice. A man points down the road at a figure he can’t directly make out, but Shizuo doesn’t need to look twice to know. 

“It’s him in the flesh! And Shizuo’s there, do you think we’ll see a fight?”

Shizuo Heiwajima hates violence. His strength is a nuisance at best, and a curse at worst. It’s something that’s gotten him in more trouble than it’s worth, and really not worth it at all. 

Except for moments like these.

“Celty, I’ll be right fucking back.”

_“Shizuo, you don’t have to-”_

Too late. He’s already storming down the street, his scarred knuckles balled into fists. Pedestrians jump aside to make way for him. 

“I-za-ya!!”

Celty groans inwardly. All she wants is one night without nonsense. She figures she can get in between them and try to stop the ruckage for once...or she can pretend she never saw a thing and head home to Shinra-a much better option. Yep, she never saw this. It’s not like she has eyes anyway, so how could anyone prove she did? 

Celty steps on the gas as the first crash echoed through the streets of Ikebukuro. 

************************************

It wasn’t that Izaya didn’t expect a fight when he went out. He just never thought Shizuo would find him so quick. He wasn’t even fazed when he saw Shizuo stomping right towards him, teeth gritted so hard they could crack. 

Izaya does have his ethics. It’s always polite to greet someone before you duel them. 

“Shizu-chan! Lovely night, is it not?”

“Shut the hell up.” 

“Good idea. Much better to cut the small talk and skip right to the fun part, no? I mean, we already have an audience.”

He’s right. A small circle of spectators began to gather around the two, and it’s bound to get bigger. In the beginning of their very public fights, people used to pick a side and take bets on who would emerge victorious. Nowadays, fights between the two were so common that no one bothered. It was more fun to just watch. 

Izaya can practically see Shizuo’s blood boil as he reaches for a vending machine to hurl. 

_That’s right. Throw it right at my head for everyone to see. God, you’re so predictable._

He barely has to jump out of the way. The machine slams into the fire hydrant with a great _crash_! Water spews out and douses a group of spectators unlucky enough to be in its line of fire. 

Izaya leaps onto the nearest metal box and hurls a dagger straight for Shizuo’s head. He ducks, and it bounces off the brick wall and onto the ground. Izaya jumps down, sprints through the crowds and down the street, daring Shizuo to keep the chase.

“Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan!” He taunts. 

Shizuo throws aside the people in his way as he charges at him like a bull chasing red. His feet pound on the pavement hard enough to send flecks of cement flying into the air. He had nothing to throw, so all he has to do is get Izaya cornered. He’ll kick his ass into oblivion once and for all. 

He’ll never get to do that. 

Because his phone starts to ring. 

No one ever calls Shizuo, so this must be important...important enough to halt Shizuo’s rampage. He stops in his tracks and checks the caller ID. It’s Celty. Wasn’t he just with her?

Izaya looks behind him to see Shizuo stopped in the middle of the road, phone to his ear. 

“Giving up already?” Shizuo flips him off in return. 

Izaya knows better than to get too close to him, but he steps forward to hear his conversation. 

“Celty? What’s going on?”

Shinra recently created a machine that allows Celty to put words into the phone so she can speak. Despite this, she still prefers to text. 

“Huh? Yeah, okay, sure, I’ll be right over....yup…” Shizuo’s face contorts into a hideous mixture of disgust and rage. “You want me to _what_?!”

Izaya snickers. Whatever Shizuo has to do, it must be simply terrible! He was honestly starting to get bored, but Shizuo’s inconvenience was his idea of a good time. He’ll stay a little while longer. 

“You can’t be serious! Whatever you need, I promise I can do it myself. I fucking-” then he groans in the back of his throat, long and deep. It comes out as more of a growl. “Fine. Fine, I will. Fine. Yeah, see you.”

Shizuo hangs up and stuffs his phone in his pocket. Izaya notices that the screen is marred with scuff marks. 

“You...you fucking…” It takes him visible effort to get the words out. “Celty-she called-she... _arrrgh._ She wants us to meet her at Shinra’s apartment. Both of us. She seemed worried, so like, just fucking come with, yeah?”

Izaya nearly shudders at the thought. Anything Celty needed could easily be done with just one of them-obviously by him. Luckily, Shizuo looks just as disgusted with it as he feels.

Still, Celty needs something, and she’s stuck her neck out for him enough times for it to be a complete dick move if he refuses. 

“...Fine. Lead the way, Shizu-chan.”

Lucky for them, the apartment is not far. The two create an unspoken agreement to make the journey in total silence. Shizuo, balled up fists stuffed in his pocket, sends Izaya a sideways glance. His expression is one of someone entirely nonplussed. There is almost a lightness in his steps as he walks. Shouldn’t he be at least a little worried? Whatever Celty wanted, it’s urgent enough for her to need _both_ of them. But of course Izaya wouldn’t care. Why would he?

They trudge up the stairs to reach the apartment-neither can stomach the idea of having to share an elevator. The door swings open before Shizuo can raise his fist to knock, nearly grazing his nose. Celty stands in the doorway. She does not wear her helmet. She clutches the side of the door frame for dear life. Shizuo half expects the plaster to crack beneath her hands. She is not holding her phone, so she turns away into the apartment, expecting them to follow. 

The apartment is dark, the only light coming through from neighboring buildings and the dim moon. It’s not much, but it’s enough to see. And when he sees what lies before him, Shizuo is glad Celty left the light off. 

It’s a grisly scene. The sofa is tipped over, with a great big slash through the center. Stuffing spills out onto the scratched up hardwood floor, where paper is strewn about. One of the chairs is knocked over. The fridge is wide open; inside is the look of a once full refrigerator, but a few things have been knocked aside, almost as if something was taken in a hurry. 

Shizuo feels nauseous at the sight. A sickening feeling washes over him and settles in the pit of his stomach. As he scans the apartment, his eyes drift to Izaya. 

It’s the first time he’s ever seen the unshakable Izaya Orihara...look concerned. 

He can’t afford to care about that. He looks to Celty. 

“What-” He says in a hoarse whisper. “What the hell happened?”

Celty types into her phone. Her hands tremble. 

“ _I don’t know...I saw this when I got home. Shinra won’t answer any calls.”_

“Now that you mention it, I haven’t seen or heard from Shinra all day.” Izaya’s voice is distant. 

“ _God, I can only think the worst. But he can’t be dead, right? There’s no chance...can there be?”_

“No,” Izaya answers with certainty. “I highly doubt he’s dead. But whatever happened here wasn’t good. We have to find him.”

“Is that why you brought us here? To help you find him?” Shizuo is hardly aware of the words that come out of his mouth; can barely believe he’s saying them. 

_“Yes, I-”_ She stops typing. Her shoulders slump. They begin to shake.

“Celty-” Shizuo reaches out a hand to her. She waves him away.

“ _Thank you, Shizuo. I’m fine. We just need to find him. And yes, I believe we’re the only ones who could have a chance of getting him back. So,”_ She stops typing again and looks between the two of them. _“You’re both going to hate me for this.”_

_“I need you two to work together to find him.”_

The effect of her words is instantaneous. Shizuo flinches, literally _flinches._ It takes everything in him not to grab for the table and toss it out the damn window. And he almost does, before he catches Izaya’s expression. His eye twitches. Shizuo can tell it’s taking everything in him not to vomit. 

The protests start almost immediately. 

“Celty, you can’t be fucking serious-”

“Celty, please, I can easily find Shinra on my own-”

“Me? Work with him? I’d literally rather _die_!”

“I was planning to work for free anyway, but I will work for _double_ free, so long as you don’t put me with this son of a bitch-”

“ _SHUT UP_!”

Celty stomps her foot on the floor. The force of her heel sends a large _CLACK_ reverberating through the apartment. Izaya and Shizuo shut up. 

“ _Will you two get your head out of your asses for just a_ second _?! Your friend is in danger! He could be hurt! If you care, even a little bit, about him, you’ll just shut the fuck up and do this. I’m not denying you could do it on your own, but I know that your combined strengths will make sure we find him quicker! Is that what you want, or are your goddamn egos going to wind up with Shinra DEAD?!”_

That definitely shut them up. 

Shizuo is the first to speak up. “...Sorry, Celty.”

“Yes, that was very immature, of...of us.”

_“It was. I’m leaving Ikebukuro for a few days. I’ll find out what I can. In the meantime, I need you two to stay here and investigate. Together. And if I find out you two got into some stupid fight when you could have been finding out about Shinra, I swear to all that is holy, you do not want to know what I’m going to do.”_

All they can do is nod. 

_“Good. I’m heading out. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I’ll keep in touch.”_

Izaya and Shizuo exchange a glare. 

Shizuo hates Ikebukuro at night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahh so I'm a little late to the Durarara party, but just,,,I love this show and I love Shizaya so much. I cannot WAIT to write their story, and I hope you guys are excited to come along for the ride. Thank you so much for reading, and see you next time!


End file.
